Hako Kuroi
is a genin from Konohagakure and a member of Team 25. Personality Hako is a very straight-forward person with a melancholic demeanour. She is very free and open with her opinions and likewise can be very blunt. Along with this direct nature, she is extremely perceptive, able to notice the smallest of details from a quick observation. From this, she can quickly discern the nature of person and their life to make correct conclusions on situations at hand. Appearance Hako has dark blue hair and pink eyes that are often obstructed by her bangs. Her outfit consists of a black dress with a cape, as well as gloves and a ribbon on her head. Additionally, she seems to carry her rabbit plushie wearing a Konoha forehead protector with her at all times. Abilities Ninjutsu Hako is able to manipulate puppets. Seemingly unlike most puppet users, she does not require the usage of her hands, able to keep them free for other tasks while still making her puppets move about as if on their own. She also has some skill in fūinjutsu, able to immobilise her foes in the field of her technique and likewise increase the power of it by working in unison with other users.Boruto episode 37 New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Hako amazed at his antics. Later, her class was assigned by Shino Aburame to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. School Trip Arc Hako and her class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi. Graduation Exams Arc During the graduation exams, Hako was knocked out by Konohamaru Sarutobi, alongside Tsuru Itoi and Renga Kokubō, leaving all three of them unconscious. Later, following Boruto's plan, they were able to eliminate the other proctors and face Kakashi Hatake to take the bell from him. Despite their group assault, Kakashi easily repelled all the students. This however proved to be a setup to get the Sixth Hokage in a group String Light Formation. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off. Ultimately, time ran out with no one getting the bell. However, Kakashi still chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; teamwork and loyalty. Later, she was put on Team 25 alongside Hōki Taketori and Renga Kokubō. Byakuya Gang arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 25 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, while their jōnin sensei was injured and put off duty, Team 25 began doing constant D-Rank missions. Eventually they were assigned to help with sorting packages at the post office. Hōki began giving all kinds of commands that quickly got on his team-mates nerve. The team was soon approached by Sukea, who was checking in on their work. Boruto and Sarada suddenly appeared, helping with an investigation on a mail bomber. After their fellow classmates diffused a bomb, while Hōki wanted to help out, Renga and Hako refused to continue working with Hōki any more than they were officially assigned. Before leaving, Hōki realised that there were more bombs still in circulation. Putting aside their differences, Team 25 decided to work together, working to their personal strengths to find the remaining bombs and avert disaster. Afterwards, at the suggestion of Sukea, Hōki apologised for his excessive commands, leading Renga and Hako to also apologise for their mistakes. Later, Team 25 was official reassigned to the command of Sai Yamanaka. Sometime later, after Sumire Kakei resigned from her genin team to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, Hako joined her friends in a farewell party for the former class rep. Trivia * Befitting her appearance, means "black clothes". References